The Keys to What?
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Even Japeth deserves some fun. He's underrated. A one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Keys to the Kingdom, trust me, you don't want me to. Just read my Abridged series and I guarantee it.

Japeth loved words, being a Thesaurus. He loved the way that words were made, their use, the many ways that one could say a sentence.

So, was it really strange that he had fell in love with a block of type?

Yes, strange as it was, Japeth, had, well... taken a liking to Dame Primus. Though, he knew that she would probably execute him the moment he would say this, and that this pair could never ever, for a billion gajillion years stay happy, he still couldn't stop his feelings. Still, he could always fantasize. He could dream, though he had to make sure he stopped murmuring in his sleep. It would be bad if someone found out. So, one fine day, when he was working in the Lower House, where he had been transferred as they needed a Thesaurus more there, compared to the Far Reaches, word came to his ears that Dame Primus needed him. So, even though he knew it was pointless he still looked in the mirror once again, perfecting his looks, glad he would be able to see her again.

Then he sped off quickly, and was so ecstatic he knocked over a few Denizens on his way, though they mostly just shook their fists at him and he skipped merrily along. When he was close the the Dayroom, Japeth stopped skipping and walked in an orderly manner, though he wanted to leap with joy. For some reason, no one else, not even any of the Times were in the Dayroom. However, Dame Primus was there, and that was all that concerned him. Even from the distance, he could make out the miniscule type that still made up her, how the letter flowed together nicely, they were wonderful to watch.

Dame Primus looked different today, something seemed to be troubling her. The moment Japeth came, her face lit up with a glow that seemed unnatural, even the Keys seemed to shine brighter on her.  
>"Hello, Japeth."<p>

"What service would you require of me?" Japeth asked, barely managing to stutter a few words.

"Japeth, I've come to the conclusion over time, that, although I'm merely type, it seems the Architect didn't make me devoid entirely of feelings. At first, the only things I felt were anger, but then I could feel other things too. Wonderful things."

"Japeth, you seem to have a love of words. And so, I like you, the way you speak, using different ways in many creative ways." She went close to Japeth, far closer than he was comfortable with.

Japeth just stood there, mouth open, unable to believe that any of this was actually happening. Dame Primus looked at him, and said,

"Does this mean that you refuse my advances?" She looked sad now.

This snapped Japeth out, and he immediately said,  
>"No, as a matter of fact, I have always found myself unable to stop staring at you, the way those lines of words play on you, they're magnificent." He managed to say.<p>

Dame Primus didn't seem angry at all with this, and using they Keys, she changed her form. "I generally want to seem imposing, though as you can see, I can change myself." She no longer looked imposing, and was nice enough to rival Dawn in looks. Not only that, she had made the text appear on her better, more neat and organized, and was even wearing high heels.  
>Japeth stared at her, this only increased his feelings ten times.<p>

"So, right now I'm afraid I have some appointments." Dame Primus said. "But, later on, would you like to go somewhere?"  
>"Yes." Japeth said, eager for this to happen.<p>

Just then, both of them noticed that Suzy had been watching. From her shocked expression, it was apparent she had heard and seen everything. The cake she had been eating had fallen on her shirt, though that just made her shirt better with the way she kept her clothes. The latest copy of _Naruto _she had been reading was laying open on the ground.

There was a looooooong moment of awkward silence, and the first thing Suzy said was,  
>"Old Primey can get a date, but I can't?"<p>

THE END A/N Hey, Japeth needed some more spotlight, he was a cool character. And Primey had said that a Thesaurus would be useful.


End file.
